1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a weapon""s trigger locking mechanism, and more particularly, to the type that prevents access to the trigger area.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Many designs for trigger locking mechanisms have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a slidable plate that prevents access to the trigger area preventing its activation. The present invention provides a device for readily and effectively preventing the unauthorized use of a weapon. Additionally, it can be installed on a variety of weapons with different configurations for the trigger area.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,590,516 issued to Maruja Acosta de von Breymann in 1952 for a trigger safety for firearms. Breymann""s patent provides a safety device for a trigger that covers the guard and trigger area. However, it differs from the present invention because the Breymann""s patent presents separately a locking mechanism and a guard as different form of safety mechanisms. Breymann""s patent does not disclose a slidable plate in the locking mechanism and it requires the use of a block requiring a high degree of custom work.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a safety locking mechanism for a weapon""s trigger that prevents access to the trigger area preventing its activation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism that can be readily mounted and unmounted from a weapon.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a locking mechanism that is adaptable to weapons with different configurations of the trigger area.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.